Anyone goin to the Gym?
by Technohazard
Summary: basically cameos of all the characters [ff8] , at some obscure hour of the morning. funny, by my low standards.


Anyone going to the gym? Another totally pointless fic by Idolon Technohazard  
  
Birds singing, the sea sparkling, sunlight streaming in through the open windows of Garden. It looked like the start of another beautiful day in Balamb. Zell was just waking up, slowly at first, then much faster when he realised that today was the day. The day that the others had promised to come with him to the gym. He grinned. "Arms, check. Legs, check. Gloves." he clenched his fists "Check. Who've I woken up next to." search of the bed, "No one, phew." He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and sat up. He picked his vidphone up off the table by his bed and pulled a post-it note off the dial. It was a list of names, with numbers next to them. He dialled in the first of them and held the handset to his ear.  
  
Squall had spent the past three hours sleeping uncomfortably, due to Rinoa refusing to leave go of him. He hated sleeping that close to someone, unable to stretch out, get up and walk around, or even go to the toilet. He was terrified that he was going to wet himself. The phone ringing jerked him out of his painful sleep, and caused him to almost lose control of his bladder. Rinoa smiled up at him, happily. She didn't seem to care. He used the phone as an excuse to push her away and stand up, running for the phone. His expression got a bit more desperate, and his run changed direction, toward the bathroom. A few relieved seconds later he returned to the phone, to find that it had stopped ringing. He looked at it, puzzled. "It was Zell." Came a voice. He looked up to see Rinoa wearing a pink silk dressing gown. "He wanted us to go to the gym." Squall's eyes lit up. At last! A chance to get away from Rinoa for an hour. "I told him we weren't going" she continued, "Now we're married I thought we should be a bit more mature, I wanted to go pick out some new curtains for your office.." Squall cursed inwardly. Shit.  
  
Zell grinned. Poor Squall. Next up. Irvine.  
  
He dialled in Irvine's number, and waited for the screen to light. It did, eventually, with a typed message. It simply read "If this phones rockin, don't come knockin." Zell hung up and dialled again. It was well known that Irvine had a girl in his room every day. she was called the cleaning lady. This time, the phone was answered, if only by accident. Irvine had knocked the receiver off the hook, and the screen showed... well, it made Zell snigger. Irvine, asleep, wearing shorts, nothing odd about that, he seemed to wander around Garden in his pyjamas to get attention. What was funny was the fact that he was cuddling a somewhat moth-eaten teddy. "Irvine!" yelled Zell, trying to make him wake up "IRVINE!" Irvine did nothing but mumble a little, and return to sleep. Irvine wasn't a picturesque sleeper, someone who slumbered peacefully, lying on their side, perhaps, curled up like a cat. Irvine lay sprawled out on his back, head lolled over to one side, mouth open, with a thin trickle of saliva slowly pooling on the teddy. Looking at him like this, he could see why Selphie had left him.  
  
He saved the video footage to blackmail Irvine with later, and rang Quistis on her mobile. She would be awake, at least. The phone was answered by Xu, in a classroomful of junior students. "Hey Quistis!" "She's not here Zell, can I take a message?" "Oh! Hi Xu! Any idea where Quistis is?" "No, she phoned in last night, late. Couldn't come into work. Said she had pressing business to attend to." "great!" Zell thought "She remembered!" He hung up, and phoned Quistis's home vidphone. It was answered by an irritable Quistis. "What!" she hissed, keeping her voice down. Zell explained. "No chance!" she whispered, and switched the screen off. He tried to call her back, but to no avail. Her phone was switched off at the wall.  
  
"No need to be like that!" He thought. "Who's up next?"  
  
Selphie's phone rang, and was answered somewhat hesitantly. She sounded tired. "Hello?" the screen flickered into life and displayed an expanse of unmade bed, but no Selphie. An arm reached around the screen and pulled the covers off the bed, then Selphie appeared, wrapped in them. "I just got to sleep, Zell. This had better be important." He instinctively pulled back from the screen. Facing the wrath of the normally happy SeeD was no laughing matter. "Just wondering if ya were still going to the gym, that's all" a thin smile, and an incline of the head. "Sure," she shrugged noncommittally. "Who else's going?" he grinned apologetically. "Just us it seems. I've rang round everyone else, and they're all asleep, or just plain lazy." Selphie frowned slightly. "Who's been invited?" Zell listed them off and she smiled broadly. "You forgot Seifer." She smirked, knowing that Zell would never invite him.  
  
He must have been getting desperate, because he took her seriously. "Right!" he affirmed, "Meet me in the cafeteria in.. 20 minutes. I'm gonna go phone him!"  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes. This would be good. Seifer and Zell trying to outdo each other, a recipe for disaster. She remembered one of their drinking contests, which ended with Seifer unconscious on the sofa and Zell throwing up in a toilet. Their pie-eating contest, with Seifer having indigestion on the sofa and Zell throwing up in a toilet, etc etc, the list was endless. All of their little games seemed to end this way.. Better go stock up on ice-packs and bandages.  
  
Seifer's mobile rang madly, and was picked up reluctantly. "Fuck off chickenwuss." He said, automatically. Zell listened hard, there was someone moving in the background. A familiar voice - "What is it, Seif?" Zell could almost see Seifer rolling his eyes. He hated it when people called him that. "Nothing.." He replied, through gritted teeth. The sound of someone moving closer, and a brushing noise, as of someone moving very close to the person on the other side of the phone. "Who're you talking to?" Zell was sure he recognised that voice. oh Hyne, it wasn't was it? It was! "QUISTIS!" he yelled, "WHAT THE.!" but was cut off by Seifer: "Look, I've got more important things to be doing." He said quickly, before putting the phone down. Zell checked the phone, that it really wasn't still connected, before bursting out laughing. THAT was why Quistis had taken a day off? Ah well, even if it was only him and Selphie going to the gym, he'd still found out a few things about people.  
  
The next day, about 3:30 am. Zell is asleep, the picture of peace and tranquility. He's only slept for a few hours, and is having a wonderful dream about flowers and kittens and other cute, innocent things. Selphie couldn't help snigger as she opened the door to his dorm using the Master Keycard [stolen a few years back from Cid's office, lil' klepto!] she ushered everyone in, in total silence, to just beside his bed. Each one carried a handful of alarm clocks, set for 3:35, only five minutes time. More silent creeping and they leave, closing and locking the door behind them. They were halfway up the corridor before all hell broke loose, and a very angry looking Zell ran out of his room, hair messy, looking far from tranquil. He launched into a tirade about waking people up at ungodly hours of the morning for no reason, and it was a clear ten minutes before he shut up. "So what was the point?" he finished, face red with anger, hair spiky, but shaking with rage. "Simple," giggled Quistis, "We were just wondering if you wanted to go to the gym!" 


End file.
